National Anthem
by CatalystKiller
Summary: England has always had a lot to say about America. America has always had a lot to say about England. The history has always been deep between them and the years have only been good to their relationship. A group of ficlets dedicated to UsUk. The ratings will vary depending on the chapter. Meaning: Shipping in some chapters, no shipping in some chapters.
1. Greatest Achievements

**_Author's Note: This is just gonna be a group of none connected ficlets. They will also just be shot off with no thought in one day. _**

* * *

_"I want to be free!" _

_"I won't let you be free! You belong to me Alfred!"_

It all began with a couple taxes and ended in fits of rage; blood on the battlefield but in a matter of moments Arthur had lost the war. He had lost the war against someone so small, someone who knew next to nothing about running a country. Talk about pride being shot down. Arthur was drunk for days over it before laughing away with his boss. They took bets about how long America would actually last as a country.

Now it's 2012.

America had lasted much longer than England had thought. Wars had been fought over those long years since, treaties signed, and Alfred getting stronger and stronger along with more _obnoxious_. The glasses clad male would drink on Sundays while he watched the Dallas Cowboys play against the Baltimore Ravens. Oh the way he would scream as one of his teams would score, downing another whole beer. Let's not get started on baseball or any other sport because England felt the other just got more obnoxious with each sport.

There was something else that England couldn't bare to see come from America; the determination and the look of cold steel when beginning a war or fighting one. You couldn't say that it triggered England but at the same time you could say that it did. America was a determined young lad and once he got on a topic, well heaven forbid you get him off of it. The revolution would flash in quick scenes in front of England's eyes.

"Hey Iggy."

"Yes?"

"Why do people due such a thing?"

There it was. The steel, cold in those wonderfully warm eyes. September 11th, 2001, an attack that America would never forget along with Pearl Harbor. War was declared and immediately Alfred fought for what he had always stood for. Alfred stood for freedom, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness and

"Damnit England! My people deserve this freedom! What they don't deserve is to be attacked for what I stand for!"

Arthur watched everything unfold in front of him, all the years he had raised Alfred to the years after. Many had made comments about Alfred being one of the best colonies that Arthur ever raised while others said that Arthur had failed to produce a fine young man. The Englishman had no response to either of the comments either. He would nod his head and just continue to watch as history would unfold before him. Arthur Kirkland had probably one thing to say: Alfred was his greatest achievement along with his greatest failure. France would agree to this. He would even say:

"Oh mon dieu, all of you should know that eventually you must get rid of your little birds! They must fly from the cage one day!"

England would growl at him, smacking the Frenchman in the back of the head. He would tell Francis that he was being an extremely stupid person and that he just needed to go back to eating snails.

_"Iggy, I don't blame you for wanting to keep me around."_

_"Oh?"_

_"The revolution was just for you to notice me for once. I wanted you to know that I wasn't a kid." _

_"Really now?" _

_"I never expected to win a war against such an empire."_

__Arthur James Kirkland knew one thing. He would know one thing until the day he died.

Alfred F. Jones was always going to be the greatest achievement he had along with his greatest failure.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Want any theme in the next ficlet? See mistakes? Just review! _**


	2. Simple Kisses

**_Author's Note: The only warning for this is kisses~ Lots and lots of sweet kisses!_**

* * *

America was a surprisingly simple young man, loving all the things that normal young men loved. Those things included action movies, video games, and a vary of holidays where he could sit around with a beer and play more games. He enjoyed going out with the boys but there was something most people didn't expect from the energetic young man.

He enjoyed staying inside for hours with England.

England was not one to go out, play video games, or get a little alcohol in his system when he could. Let heaven help the poor soul that actually could deal with a drunk England. The English nation enjoyed reading, drinking different teas, and he enjoyed a good amount of sewing. They were all tasks that America hated and you would think that the two would just learn to dislike each other but America had explained it a thousand times.

"I can't really tell you much. Bro, I just dig Iggy." He would say to Canada and Prussia.

"Maybe it's because he has always been there." Matthew would answer so honestly, quiet voice just raising up to give a good suggestion before Prussia put his two cents in.

"Maybe it's that ass. I mean like, America look at that ass!" Canada would get a tiny pout on his lips before Prussia moved over to him and showered him in kisses. Telling him that he was the only one who was awesome enough to have the German.

It brought America into a state of thinking, which was scary sometimes but he just thought about how much he loved England. The kisses Canada was getting made him think about all the kisses he would give England.

There were all sorts of kisses exchanged between the two English speaking countries. The first kiss would be showered over England's throat. Alfred would delicately press England back against anything that was stable then would start to peck across where Arthur's collarbone was. He would move up slowly, which made the British male just make a little complaint but never try to get America away from him.

The second kiss was just as delicate as the first set of kisses.

The second set was spread across the jawline and slowly makes it's way into the third kiss; by this time America is not as patient as before but neither is England so everything okay.

Third, the final set of kisses, they are heated and pressed against impatient lips that just get more heated until the two are completely pressed against the other. Hips are pressed against hips while lips are close but not touching.

"You know I love you?" America would speak with a breathless tone.

"Yes, I know you love me." England can't say it. He never has been able to for so many reasons but America doesn't force him to say it. This is enough. This moment is just enough for the usually energetic nation.

Alfred snaps out of it. He leaves Matthew to go find England. Where does he find Arthur? Where he always is; sitting in the garden at the home they have shared for over the course of year. This home is settled in Washington, hiding away in a small town so it is perfect for the two. It's close to a city where America has always felt called to. He loved the hustle and bustle of people while Arthur was exceedingly content with a small town.

This is beside the point now. America moves through the garden, going straight to kiss number three. The passion is quick, sudden but still a nice shock to the senses. It leaves Arthur breathless and at a lose for words.

"I missed you."

"I missed you as well."

America is simple. Very, very simple but so is England. If there is one thing they have learned to enjoy together, it is the many kisses that are involved in their relationship.

So many simple kisses.

* * *

_**Author's Note: See any mistakes? Want to suggest me something? Review or just PM me! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy! **_


	3. Brooklyn Change

**_Author's Note: I guess the only warning to this is breakup and abuse. Also mentions of FrUk. _**

* * *

It's cold in Brooklyn. He just settled his stuff in the new apartment that he picked up; from here he had a nice view of the city.

_'You left your xbox here.'_

His phone went off. That simple text. He answered the text, telling the sender that he will come pick it up next weekend and there is no text after that. There is no expectations anymore. Alfred Jones-Kirkland was his name before it all crashed and burned before his eyes. He can still see the moments flash before his eyes. The look of his spouse moving against Francis, a co-worker, that Alfred had met at a Christmas party.

"Ah! F-Francis! Francis!" Alfred remembers that perfectly; remembers the arch in Arthur's back as he came. He knows the look he gets when he hits the edge and it used to be only reserved for him. The key word here was _used_ to.

Now, Alfred is a shell of his former self. He is signing divorce papers, changing his name back to Jones, and learning to live life a single man again. Alfred doesn't know where it all stopped being so perfect. The American wished he knew when it stopped being love for the Englishman he had learned to love so fondly. When did it just become roommates?

Alfred will never have the answer. He knows that something was wrong before all of this, before the marriage but Arthur never said a word. Was it pity that he took him as his husband? Was it fear that Alfred would lose it? Arthur was a very hurt man, finding love where ever it was and it lead to Alfred thinking that maybe he never cherished Arthur enough.

So many questions that could never be answered.

The phone rings.

The caller I.D. is enough to make Alfred tear up.

**_'Arthur'_**

The picture is of them on a vacation to Disneyland. Arthur was smiling while Alfred was making a stupid face, both wearing mouse ears with the other's name on it. Alfred vaguely wonders if Arthur still has that hat but he answers the phone.

"Alfred?"

"It could be no one else my dear." Alfred has a bitter undertone in his voice but there is no comment on the little pet name.

"I need you to come here or tell me where you live." He slurs his words a little; Arthur has started to drink. He is only on one glass.

Arthur is a mystery and everyone knows it. Arthur himself thinks he is a mystery. Yes, he slept with Francis. Yes, he signed the divorce papers. Yes, he fucked it all up but Arthur knows he has made the biggest mistake of his life.

This isn't the first time he has fucked it up either. The Englishman has ruined it with a lot of lovers but Alfred is special to him.

"Arthur, please, not today. I know you have been drinking and I don't want vomit on my new carpet." The words sting the British born male, causing him to release a sigh. Alfred, on the other line, can here a glass be set down then the running of water.

Alfred wished he could change this all but he was not ready to take Arthur back with open arms after all of this. Arthur knew this deep in his head though but still wanted to be taken back with open arms.

There is a long silence on the phone before talking commenced, casually taking a deep turn into fighting. Tears of frustration and tears of pain; another long silence and then it all stops. They start to get past it, the hearts of two still hurting but a part of it all becoming forgiven. They aren't getting back together for a very long time, Alfred makes it clear. He wanted to know Arthur, better than some Frenchman that he found in an office. Arthur agrees and starts with a secret that many people don't know about him.

Abuse. Years of pain that Arthur has suffered but never had the courage to tell Alfred that. Never telling him that he lived in fear his whole life that no one was going to love him and then fear that Alfred was like the rest of them.

Arthur ends up falling asleep on the phone with Alfred.

The morning is greeted with a text.

_'Good morning Alfred.'_

_'Good morning Arthur.'_

It all begins from there again. The start is fresh and Alfred is enjoying it. It will never be like it was before but it will be something much better than that.

It will be full of a form of trust.

It's cold in Brooklyn because it's Christmas. Alfred can view the city life quite nicely. Shops are lined up with lights and mentions of deals for people looking to buy a cheap gift. They say that New York is a burst of new life and Alfred can't help but think that. He can't help but believe that it was a good idea to move to somewhere that is always changing.

Among the lights and glass is a man at a coffee shop, not drinking coffee but drinking tea. It's Arthur. Alfred can't help but burst into a smile.

Welcome to Brooklyn. Welcome to change that always comes with a little bit of a price.

* * *

_**Author's Note: See any mistakes? Want to suggest me something? Review or just PM me! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy! **_


	4. ACDC Birthday

**_Author's Note: Request from Anake14! Thank you so much honey! Here is the first one~ Warning: My horrid attempt at smut! _**

* * *

Bodies are pressed up against bodies, sweat rolling down skin, and let's not get started on the clothes that barely covered every sort of skin imaginable.

Hell yeah, Arthur remembered the days when he was pierced from head to toe in every kind of piercing you could actually get. It was sad because a lot of his holes had closed up but that didn't matter right here and now. Alfred had been good enough to get some tickets to one of his favorite bands. AC/DC.

Alfred used to make fun of him for a very long time over his music choices because Arthur just 'didn't look like the person to enjoy people like AC/DC' but here they were. It was the best birthday present he had ever gotten from the American. The crowd was restless, waiting for everything to start, shifting for good spots in the outdoor concert. Alfred was not ready to have them pushed back to the very back of the crowd either; he moved people aside and even pulled the whole 'disabled person coming through.' Arthur would scowled him but he was just reply with something about when you are in New York, you have to be pushy.

**Bang!**

The concert signaled its beginning with the shooting off of sparks. The band members coming out and starting of the set with 'Shoot to Thrill.' Arthur was automatically in heaven, green eyes wide with admiration and happiness. The crowd let out a roar of happiness at the song that was chosen and even Alfred yelled right along with them. The American wasn't well acquainted with the band, he enjoyed Rap music along with a bit of Alternative Rock to balance out his taste of music with Arthur.

"Happy Birthday!" Alfred screamed over the crowd as the song blared out the last note, the crowd screaming louder and louder in pleasure.

The Englishman tilts his head toward his lover and pulls him into a kiss, the kiss is deep and everything just melts away around them but the music. 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap' slings itself over the speakers and Arthur is just melting into every note. Alfred is enjoying the kiss, settling his hands on Arthur's hips. Oh man, he never thought he would get this reaction out of the other. He definitely would have done this earlier if this was the reaction he was going to get.

The rest of the concert is quite the blur for Alfred and Arthur. All they know is that the concert ended with the song 'Back In Black' and Arthur pulled Alfred by his hand like all the rest of the women were doing with some stranger, boyfriend, and/or husband. The Englishman is heading back to the car, which is not to far from them. The crowd is behind them, screaming for an encore and this is just what they get.

Arthur is busy though pushing Alfred on his back in the back seat of their car. Heated kisses are being exchanged while hips are grinding in a rushed effort; Alfred never thought that the dirty blonde would get this shaken up by rock music. God, if he had only known him in younger years. The song that blares out from the speakers is one of the best. 'You Shook Me All Night Long' is the very song that plays, making Alfred react to it and start to pull away the clothes that blocked them from their goals.

When clothes finally fell away, lips connected together back to the heated kisses and hands roamed over skin. The American swore that Arthur was so much more sensitive when music was around but maybe that was just him but either way Arthur was crying out a lot louder than he usually did.

"Damnit Alfred. Do-Don't be so slow!" Arthur growled weakly when he pulled his lips from the other, moving hands to cover his ass. He hated when everything was so slow sometimes, especially right now.

"Okay, dude calm yourself." Alfred laughed, pulling his right hand away to cover his first two fingers in saliva.

It was hard to concentrate the entire time he did this because Arthur had proceeded to busy himself with grinding their now naked bodies against each other. In the end, the lighter blonde just moved his fingers toward Arthur's entrance, sliding the fingers in and causing the one on top to moan out a response. The music was still playing for them so Alfred used that to his advantage, making everything so teasing by moving to the beats of the music. Arthur would respond by just pushing down, glaring at Alfred every time he barely missed that little spot.

"You are being a bloody tease Alfred."

Oh, he loved how pissed Arthur got when he didn't get what he wanted. Blue eyes connected with green eyes for a split second as fingers were removed. A whine of protest filled the air but quick movements followed; Alfred sat up against the car door and settled Arthur in his lap so that he was a little more comfortable because the next part was not going to be fun.

He entered Arthur, dryer than a bone in the desert. Arthur responded with a jolt, yelp, and nails clawing into the one who proceeded to do this action. Arthur was making little sounds of pain, whimpering out just a tad before he gave Alfred the permission to go on. The thrusts were simple, practiced many times before with the one on top of Alfred but eventually they became much quicker.

Every thrust brought some tears to Arthur's eyes because of the sheer joy in it all.

The night finished with their climax; Arthur loud as always while Alfred grunted out his response.

They drove home in a nice silence before the American tried his hand at speaking.

"You know, I love you. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Alfred, it was the best birthday I have ever had."

Oh yes, there was going to be more birthday concerts in the oncoming years.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I really hoped you liked this. Thanks for the review and request! If any of you see mistakes, want something from me, or just want to tell me hey! PM or review! **_


	5. Understanding

**_Author's Note: I got an idea from Coming Down by Five Finger Death Punch._**

**_Warnings: Mentions of suicide as well as mentions of sexual acts. If this triggers you in anyway, please do not read._**

* * *

Alfred F. Jones, otherwise known as America, was everything that symbolized freedom in every since of the word. He symbolized liberty, justice, and the pursuit of happiness. America was more than a pretty face, having the brain to back up everything he had done but no one knew how much he hurt sometimes.

There had only been one person to see the scars that adorned Alfred's body and that was the Great British Empire. Arthur had seen America break down _once_ in their relationship. It had been a very cold December day, when everything was silent in America. When other people had decided to stay by the fire and cuddle their loved ones.

Arthur and Alfred were busy getting into a little spat when someone had taken it to far, neither remember who but both remember Alfred losing it. He had cleared everything off of the kitchen counter, eyes lifting up to look into green ones. Arthur knew he had broken something in the blonde haired wonder.

"You don't know. You don't know how much it hurt to do what I did to you." His words were whispered out of trembling lips. Sleeves lifted up to show perfectly carved words.

_God Save Him._

_FREEDOM._

Words carved in by the letter opener, both arms were adorned with one of those slogans and Arthur put his hand over his lips. He muttered something about how he should have known but Alfred just turned away. The ex-colony started to clean up his mess; Arthur could see the tears that were spilling over onto the floor.

"Alfred." The name was uttered like a prayer, pale fingers moving to touch America's shoulder before America stood with a suddenness that caused Arthur to jolt.

"I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. I will _always_ love you until the day my country ceases to exist. I will_ always_ bleed for you. Yes, even the day of independence I was bleeding for _you_. I watched as fresh cuts gushed blood and I knew it was for you. I had to be free of you for you to see that I loved you. That I was _good enough_ for you." He spoke with such a harsh tone that it was almost frightening but at the same time it brought such heartbreak to Arthur.

It was never a question of how good Alfred was for Arthur. It had always been the fear of Alfred never coming back. England had always wanted to cut those wings because fear was what ran him.

The rest of the night was spend with the two facing each other on the bed, completely stripped of clothing. They could see every little detail of the other; every cut, tattoo, birthmark. Alfred and Arthur both had many scars from many battles but Alfred had a lot of self inflicted ones. There was one that England never noticed in all his years of being with Alfred. There was a gash over his heart.

"What is that one for?"

"I watched my people suffer and I watched you slowly fall apart because of me." Alfred looked Arthur in the eye; he could tell him every wound just like Arthur could do the same but it was horrid to look in those sapphire eyes. You could see every emotion in those little blue orbs.

The whole night lasted in sadness with undertones of bliss and a new stage of understanding entered into the relationship. Countries were not simple like humans were they had so much baggage. They suffered with thousands, rejoiced with thousands, and died with thousands. Relationships were like walking on thin ice sometimes while sometimes a relationship was very strong.

America was young; to young to be in so many wars. Well, that is what England had thought but America thought England was to fragile to be in anything war related. Sometimes it made them clash because one was always trying to protect the other but now there was new understanding.

You can't protect each other from themselves.

You didn't always understand each other's intentions.

America was never truly releasing intentions all the time while sometimes England was releasing them in every way.

Both stood on a common ground though: They loved each other.

"Good mornin'." Alfred spoke with a slight drawl in his tone. The morning had come quickly; the two cuddling up to each other after a night of bliss.

"Good Morning. " No words were passed after that. There was not enough words in the dictionary to describe what the other felt toward the other.

They loved each other, showing it through stolen glances and kisses along with another repeat of the night. No one really got dressed unless to go out to the store and even that was a process because Alfred would smile in the store, turning around and starting to kiss Arthur in the aisle. Arthur would scold lightly about how that wasn't very proper in public and America would laugh softly.

America was everything that represented freedom but sometimes that freedom came with a price. A price that not many knew about or understood but England seemed to understand every strand of America to some degree.

At the end of the day, both loved each other and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the absence! I hope you enjoyed this short little thing. Please review or PM if you see a mistake, want to request, or just want to say hi! Thank you!**_


	6. Goodbye

**_Author's Note: Today is November 10th and I haven't been doing to well so I decided to write something sad._**

**_Warnings: Character Death._**

* * *

There are a lot of things to remember about the dead. There is the way they smiled when they were alive; the way they talked to you, smelt to you, cracked small jokes with you, and even their mannerisms are missed. The words come around about what you could have said to them or could have not said to them. You don't realize it all until they are gone.

Alfred F. Jones didn't know he would be one to have all these feelings and thoughts at such an early point in his life. He remembered when he was first told what Arthur had gotten.

_"Sir, I am sorry but he has lung cancer." _Damn, he knew the cigarettes would catch up with the shorter of them eventually.

Alfred remembered how hard that Arthur had fought to stay alive but he also remembered the tears that poured out when they got home. The Englishman had screamed out in frustration, hitting the wall, and just breaking down. Who could blame him for such a thing either? Arthur was 27 years old and fought til he was 28 years old. A whole year of fighting back. A whole year to be with Alfred a little more.

Alfred had cherished every day with the other. He cherished the bad days; Arthur would be crying in pain or vomiting everything in his stomach. The American cherished the good days where the pain wasn't so bad. They would sit on the couch, watching reruns of Doctor Who or another rerun of the Harry Potter movies. Hey, they even made love one last time before it all ended.

In the end though, all good things came to an end.

Arthur didn't last and the good days started to all turn into bad days like sour milk. Arthur would sometimes wake up in tears and the nightmares plagued Alfred. They would fight but Alfred was always the one to walk out of the house, not to come back for hours after it all.

Sometimes in those hours, Arthur would get really sick or sometimes he would be asleep holding something of Alfred's that he adored. One time Alfred forgot his bomber jacket in the kitchen and Arthur walked through the house in so much pain just for that jacket.

"You aren't supposed to be up."

"Bugger off. All I wanted was this jacket." Arthur still fought with his words if he couldn't with his body.

There are a lot of things that we remember about the dead. They ways they were when they are alive are important but the moments we shared with them are so much more important.

Alfred will still remember the day Arthur died.

It had been the first week of November. Autumn was kicked in and the leaves were slowly changing.

"Alfred, can we go sit on the porch or open a window?" Arthur piped up weakly.

Alfred nodded, never saying no. He couldn't bare saying no to someone so sick and weak; so he picked up the other and took him out on the porch. Arthur was wrapped in his Union Jack blanket, cuddled up into Alfred to avoid any cold. There was a silence that matched no other. Arthur started to talk though, with all his might he mustered up story after story. He would tell Alfred of life back in his own country. When the rainy days came, how is brothers were in childhood, and even about when he first met Alfred on his first time to the Big Apple.

Alfred knew exactly what was happening. So did Arthur.

"You know I am very sorry." Arthur coughed, leaning into Alfred more.

"Iggy, I love you. There is nothing you have to be sorry for." Alfred didn't cry. He stayed strong for the other.

"I feel like I should say sorry because I feel like our life had just began." Emerald eyes glanced up with tears starting to build up. He didn't want to leave Alfred. He didn't want to leave everything behind.

"Arthur, you have given me the best moments of my life. There is nothing I could want more in this world right now. Iggy, I love you. Through this all, I will never be upset with you because you couldn't help this. You have fought this war hard and I will never be angry with the outcome." Alfred smiled, that heroic smile.

Arthur gave his last breath into a small peck on the cheeks and a faint 'I love you' before letting his soul rest. Alfred proceeded to lay Arthur in bed, put the covers over him and call an ambulance. Tears spilled over and wails came forth. He had lost the one he loved and now he didn't know what to do.

It was like a fish out of water. He couldn't seem to get enough air or any air at all. It was like breathing through a very small tube. Alfred eventually passed out. Everything was to much for him but with a good rest he managed to tell his brother. His brother was a sobbing mess in the arms of their dear friend, Francis. Francis was an ex of Arthur's who, you could tell, still loved him dearly.

Francis didn't express anger or anything. He smiled weakly and laughed just as weakly

"Told him that he shouldn't have kept smoking. Stupid Arthur never listened to me. Never listened to anyone." That is what he told them. Never a word after that. Never any act of violence.

Everyone grew upset at the news. Arthur didn't think he had friends but he had people who did care, hell, even his brothers choked on several sobs.

Loved ones come and go all the time. Everyday but Alfred forgot how young some people were when they died. Widowed already at 25 years old, Alfred had to arrange every little detail of the funeral. He buried Arthur in the one place that made him every happy, his hometown in Great Britain. The ceremony was short, not much to say. It was simple because Alfred knew that Arthur didn't care about all the fancy parts of a funeral.

"They are dead Alfred. They do not need such expensive things. If I died, all I would want was a nice coffin. Bury me naked, I do not care."

Oh dear, little did he know at the time.

Alfred was give apology after apology for a time before life went on. It always did. Eventually Alfred moved on but every time Arthur's birthday came around, Alfred made sure to visit with his favorite flowers. Roses.

"I miss you Arthur. I also love you."

Alfred didn't know that a being lay on the other side of the tombstone. Arthur's ghost, happy at the sight of the American.

"I love you too Alfred."

* * *

_** Author's Note: This kinda crappy, I know. PM or Review for any critiques you want to give me or just want to say hello! **_


	7. Letters

**_Author's Note: Okay, so today is gonna be simple. I won't kill you guys with sadness~_**

**_Warnings: Fluff and longing. _**

* * *

_Dear Iggy,_

_I know you are really mad at me for not telling you that I was leaving for the military. I know you were mad because you sent a five page letter telling me how pissed off you were. So I decided to give you a list to prove something to you! _

_1) Iggy, even though I wake up at about five o'clock every morning and start training, I am always thinking of you. It sounds very childish and I hoped that it would end because you were angry with me and said I should forget about you but I can't. I will never forget the moment I told you I loved you. I won't forget our last day together when I told you that you were perfect and made love to you. _

_2) Military food is gross! I never thought I would ever, **ever** miss your food but I do._

_3) I hope you don't find someone else! It's really stupid to ask this but I really hope you don't find anyone. I should be home soon to see you for a while so no need to cry inside a pillow anymore! (Don't say you aren't because I know you are.)_

* * *

The list went on to about twenty more things, Arthur had since lost count. Even though they were numbered, he had lost count of all the things that Alfred kept saying. It was always like this too. Arthur would sit and listen, losing track of numbers and time. He loved to hear Alfred speak and even right now he could almost hear the cheery American.

Alfred would go on about stupid things all the time but Arthur just couldn't stop listening.

He wrote a letter back after finishing the two page letter that was signed with:

_With all the love, _

_Alfred F. Jones. _

In the most beautiful hand writing that the American could have mustered up.

* * *

_Dear Alfred,_

_I have not replaced you and I told you that one day you would miss my 'horrid' English food. You are so stupid though at times. You thought I wouldn't be angry that you left? _

_You will only ever read this/hear this from me once so listen closely: _

_I missed you so dearly when you left. The only thing you left that bomber jacket you got from your grandfather. There was a note in the pocket that told me that I should take good care of it. Frankly, I wanted to burn it because I was so angry but no worries. The blasted leather is only covered in my tears. _

_Alfred, I love you. I miss you. I cried the entire time while writing such a letter. I don't know what possessed you to leave me here in the state of Washington. I really want to go back to England because I don't want to be the boyfriend that sits and waits. _

_To bad I won't back down. _

_Alfred F. Jones, you better come home and watch Doctor Who with me. You will suffer through every season and you will cuddle me like I am a fluffy rabbit. _

_Don't ever think you will hear these words from me again. Ever._

_Love, _

_Arthur James Kirkland._

* * *

No other words were exchanged for a while, the days lingering on. Arthur and Alfred both waiting for the day they see each other in the airport. The day they get to exchange kisses and of course, one of them will up crying.

Oh the power of words.

* * *

_**Author's Note: This is super simple. Not much. I promise something longer! **_

_**See mistakes? **_

_**Wanna request a fill? **_

_**PM or Review! **_


	8. Thanksgiving

**_Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry for such an absence, school catches up with me sometimes~ Also, I will get your request done soon my dear Anon!_**

**_Warning: Thanksgiving fun, kinda crackish~_**

* * *

"Yo Iggy! Come over for Thanksgiving!" America had his cellphone between his ear and shoulder. Arthur on the other hand was trying to figure out why the hell he had even answered the phone in the first place.

"America, I don't celebrate Thanksgiving. I am English." Arthur rolled his eyes, deciding to settle his book on the nightstand next to him. God knows that when he was on the phone with Alfred he never got a thing done. Even the simplest task became ten times more difficult but what were you going to do with an American.

"Oh come on Iggy! Thanksgiving is celebrating the day that my Natives got down with your English pricks and mad Americans!" England choked on the end of the line as America burst into a long and obnoxious laugh.

The rest of the time Alfred cooked he had the phone on the counter, on speaker, listening as Arthur lectured him on the 'proper history of your country because dammit Alfred, you should know your own history!' so the dinner went on until the oven finally gave out a proper beeping sound to show that the turkey was finished cooking.

America actually found it quite comical when England went on about his history because if you asked him about France's history then England would just make a disgusted sound and say:

"The only thing you and I need to know about French history is that they are a bunch of cheese and wine loving arseholes!"

It was also flattering in every way to hear Arthur talk about American history. It showed that he actually cared enough about Alfred to pay attention to everything he did. America remembered one time that Arthur actually complimented the Declaration of Independence. He said it was a very nice piece of parchment that should be preserved for a very long time but if you ever reminded Arthur of such a compliment then he would kindly deny.

Either way, Alfred somehow managed to persuade Arthur into coming over for Thanksgiving. They spoke for the first part of the lunch/dinner but fell into a nice silence as they stuffed their faces. England watched as America ate half of the turkey. It shocked the Englishman to see the American eat so much food but there was so much that Thanksgiving was probably going to be a week process. That should say something for any country who didn't understand how much Alfred actually ate.

"Alfred, it was a nice dinner." Arthur and Alfred had retired to the bedroom, leaving some of the food on the counter due to laziness. They did not want to clean up but they just wanted to sleep or relax.

In return to the compliment, Alfred just hummed and pressed a kiss to the other's jawline. It made England just sigh in content. Everything was peaceful for this moment.

It indeed was a very happy Thanksgiving.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, sorry it's so short! Happy Thanksgiving! **_

_**Have a request? See a mistake? PM or Review! **_


	9. Needs

**_Author's Note: Present~ Bad porn~!_**

**_Warning: NSFW (Not. Safe. For. Work)_**

* * *

Alfred was an extremely simple male at the age of only nineteen; what you usually think when it comes to simple and men is sexual activities. You happen to be correct in the that sense for Alfred. He was like every boy his age. He wanted to feel loved and most of all wanted to have sex with someone.

Arthur was the complete opposite in every sense. Arthur definitely more acquainted with the covers of books and the authors who wrote said books than the breast size of the closest woman. Either way, he was no different than Alfred in the human need for sexual intercourse. So that is what leads them to their current situation.

This 'current situation' happens to have Arthur on his hands and knees while Alfred bucks his hips forward to make a slapping sound fill the room. The sounds that fill the room aren't only just slapping noises either, they are the cries that echo out from Arthur's mouth as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Eventually, both of them do make it to climax and Alfred pulls out to pull Arthur into his chest for some much needed rest.

Every Friday night this was a thing between them; no love was to be exchanged and if the either said that they loved the other then it meant that Legs, Opened, Very, Easily. Neither of them had a problem with this either. Arthur loved being pushed around and told to do while Alfred loved to do the ruling around the bedroom. There was nothing wrong with it in their heads whatsoever.

"Hey Iggy, how about another round after some sleep?" Alfred hummed, taking an interest in nibbling at Arthur's ear.

"Hmm, sure." This nibbling made the English male shiver, definitely getting a little aroused by the teeth and tongue messing with the shell of his ear.

An hour or two based by, hell Alfred didn't know what time they had started to fuck and when they would stop but all he knows is it is very late. Arthur looked like a fucking angel in his position right now. Alfred had Arthur bent over the bed, using his hands to spread his ass apart to show that pink little hole that twitched in excitement for Alfred (Alfred liked to believe so, frankly Arthur just wanted to get fucked at this point.)

"You know you look so damn hot like this?' The American smirked when he received a very weak glare as a response to his words. The gaze became weaker and weaker too as Alfred finally lube up his cock and push it back into Arthur.

Arthur was greeted with a quick pace and the sound of his voice echoing out prayers to whatever god or gods for the pleasure that raged over his senses. He was already sensitive from the last pounding that Alfred had given him so this time everything was ten times more sensitive. The dirty talk just got him harder and the thrusting just got him closer quicker.

Eventually they were dragged out to the end once more.

Arthur and Alfred are extremely simple in their needs. Nothing is actually going to change that anytime soon.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thanks so much for being patient and waiting for me to update! I love you guys! **_

_**Review or PM if you see mistakes, wanna talk, or have a request of some sort!**_


	10. Long Distance

**_Author's Note: Sorry guys! Like I usually say, school is so important lol. It gets in the way a lot. _**

**_Warnings: Swearing._**

* * *

My name is Alfred Jones; I am waiting in the middle of the airport for a man I have never met face to face. His name is Arthur Kirkland, I met him online through some cray dating site after I had broken up with some kid named Ivan. (We never worked out because we had so many differences.) Arthur was from Great Britain which was super fucking cool because I had never met anyone from there.

Arthur had agreed to come over on several conditions:

1) I was to pay for the one way ticket here. That didn't bother me at all because I was basically living off of money my parents had left God knows how long ago.

2) There was to be no intercourse the whole time he was here. I respected boundaries and everything but this was kinda upsetting because we had been a 'thing' (I hated the term long distance relationship because it was so sad sounding.) for almost a year. There was a reason, Arthur had told me and it was about one of his exes being very touchy then leaving him. So, yeah I didn't really mind with those reasons.

3) I was to show him New York City.

I lived in New York so this wasn't a problem at all. Who didn't want to see New York City? It was the Big Apple! The city where all dreams come true! Especially my dreams! I had moved there a while ago, after I had broken up with Ivan and everything was awesome! I got a boyfriend (Well, duh!) and I was working in a dance studio.

If ya didn't know, I do hip hop dancing mostly. Arthur never commented on that but I am pretty sure that he thought it was super hot. Most people thought it was really hot; people liked drooled over me.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Preview~**_


	11. Talents

**_Author's Note: I will get up on requests eventually. I swear. None of you are left out :D_**

**_Warnings: None_**

* * *

The countries are all very talented people. Who wouldn't have many talents when you have so much time to learn to do them? Yes, some countries are better at them then others, like Italy being a natural born artist or France being a very good cook. America or England were not exceptions to this at all. Arthur was a very good writer though; He considered himself pretty good with a pen and some paper. No one was shocked by this talent either, many times some of the countries had even read through some of Arthur's work. Surprisingly Spain was the one to ask all the time if Arthur had any new work he was producing.

America on the other hand was a lot more shocking. Everyone knew that he was good with a couple guns and eating contests. To be honest, most of them thought that was the only thing he could actually do but that was not the case in any way. Arthur knew that America was very good with the violin. Shockingly, Alfred was so against the instrument when he was a child but as he grew older the more he found some peace in playing the string instrument.

"Alfred, would you play for me?" Arthur smiled, turning in Alfred's current grasp around his waist to look into darling sapphire eyes.

That morning they had started the day as usual with coffee and tea. Obviously, Arthur had the tea and Alfred had the coffee but Alfred always had to have himself touching the Brit in some way or another.

"Of course man, I gotta bust out a piece I found the other day." Alfred drank the rest of his coffee, tilting his head back when he did so before moving away from Arthur to go into his closet.

Arthur smiled, going over to the couch after making himself another cup of tea. He loved it when Alfred didn't complain about playing the instrument. In no time either the young country was back with his violin and a new book of music under his arm. England could see the writing on it from Austria, it was a gift from the country and the book looked very expensive. Austria was not one to spend money on luxuries but when it came to music then Austria did not hold the money in his hand for long.

Alfred gets out his music stand, starting to set it all up for the little performance. Arthur enjoys the plucking of the strings as Alfred tunes his violin, twisting the black pieces at the top to get a more beautiful sound out of it. The Englishman got more excited when the bow was tightened, rosin being deposited on the bow as the final act before playing.

The book was opened to a piece that Alfred was sure that Arthur had never heard before and picked up his beloved instrument. The piece began with a higher note and Arthur could feel himself melt already for the song. He adored how the music was unfolding into such a sultry kinda song. England especially enjoyed that Alfred was easing himself to the music, moving along with it but held a concentration as he play the piece.

The piece eventually stopped, the tea had been finished, and Arthur had been was on his feet depositing kisses over Alfred's cheeks and lips. The American had set his violin down, hands now tightly wrapped around the Englishman's waist. He had moved his kisses to the other's throat. Oh yes, morning sex was to ensure from these simple acts.

Countries all have talents, some are better at things than others but Alfred has to say his is the best because he can always make England melt into his arms from it.

* * *

_**Author's Note: This is a very simple fill I wanted to write. I used to play the violin and I wish I never stopped haha :)**_

_**I will get the requests done I swear. :D**_

_**See a mistake? Want to request something? Wanna just say hello? Review or PM me! **_


	12. Please, Don't Be Mad

**_Author's Note: Sigh_**

_**Warnings: Character Death **_

* * *

"I don't want you to leave. Ever." Alfred started, weakly holding Arthur's hand.

"I am not going to leave you. When have I ever left you?"

"When you decided that Francis was a much better choice than me." That hurts, stabbing Arthur in the heart. The Englishman squeezes the American's hand a little harder.

"Well, I was stupid back then. I am here now and well, I love you." These words make Alfred smile that goofy smile. That smile makes happiness contagious. Everyone that saw it felt happier, Arthur especially.

"I love you Arthur. I am sorry Christmas is gonna suck this year babydoll."

"Don't say that. I know you made my Christmas special."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It's getting slower and slower. Alfred's heart maybe getting slower but Arthur's heart is getting faster and faster.

"Please, don't be mad at me." Alfred is crying. Arthur is on the brink of tears but holds strong. Holds strong just for the lover in front of him.

"I wouldn't ever be mad at you. You couldn't stop this." Arthur smiles, leaning down and pressing a nice little kiss on Alfred's hand.

Alfred shakes his head, moving the other hand to point to his lips. Arthur laughed, very weakly and pressed a nice kiss to Alfred's lips.

_Beep. Beep. _

The last sound rolls out; Alfred has left Arthur with a happy smile. That smile that brings everyone happiness; that smile that will forever be left in picture frames and memories. The smile that was so weak when the doctors told him that he had cancer. Arthur doesn't care what type but it meant a sure death. It was strange though because Alfred kept on smiling through it all.

The American never let Arthur see him cry; if he did cry then it was in private before Arthur had come from work. The Brit was not stupid, tear stains were on Alfred's cheeks. The only evidence that Arthur ever had shown that he knew was a kiss on the cheek. Nothing spoken or shown after that. It put Alfred in a relaxed state because Arthur just didn't push anymore.

Alfred just kept one smiling. Arthur was not surprised when he died with a smile on his face.

* * *

** December 25, 2012**

"Mon lapin! I have come with fruit cake for you!" Francis banged at the door and Arthur just hissed out words that held no venom.

"Oh shut your trap! I am letting you into my house even though you smell like that bloody cheese." Arthur opened the door of course, handed the fruit cake right off the bat.

The Frenchman was always like this, barging in and handing this to Arthur before he took of his shoes and coat. This time though, Francis took the cake away again and placed it on the counter closest to him. He proceeded to pull out a card; Arthur's full name was written on the envelope in beautiful letters.

"Oh what did you bring me this time!" Arthur growled but Francis stayed very silent. Eyes gazing at the floor, very uncharacteristic of the Frenchman.

Arthur opened the letter to be met with hand writing he hadn't seen in a very long time. Well, it felt like forever.

**_Dear Arthur, _**

**_I know you hate little letters. Well, I totally think you do but right now this is beside the point. I had a lot to tell you before I finally like kicked the bucket. One of which was this: Will you marry me? I know you are totally upset or like baffled right now but I have to explain this all to you. When I found out I was going to die, I was completely pissed off! I had been planning to marry you from day one. When I met you in that cafe, tea spilled over your favorite book, I totally knew that you were the one for me. I wanted to take you to my house, drink tea with you (even though I hate tea.) and I wanted to talk about all the wonders of the universe or some shit. But all good heros always have an obstacle and that was the fact you hated my guts at first. You thought I was really stupid. Which is totally understandable because you are really smart. _**

**_Anyway! I got to know you! You ended up liking me; I found out through Kiku and I like screamed out my happiness! Kiku set us up on that date and I ended up spilling coke all over myself. I was so embarrassed that it happened and I thought you would never talk to me after that but I took you back to my place. It was strange, I never thought I would get you in my bed so quickly but it happened. _**

**_Let me wrap this up, I love you. Even in death I love you. I wanted to marry you. I cried so many times because if you look in your presents this year there is a little black box hiding in the presents because I had it planned for months. I want you to be happy. If it means getting rid of the ring then so be it. _**

**_I love you. I will say it a thousand times. _**

**_I also want to say I am so sorry. No matter how many times you told me it was okay, I felt like shit. I am so sorry I left you alone. _**

**_Please, don't be mad. _**

**_All the kisses and love, Alfred F. Jones. _**

****"Please, don't be mad. Idiot, I would never be mad at you." Arthur was in tears, holding the last words from his lover.

He was smiling though; smiling at the letter because all the happiness that Alfred had poured into the letter was contagious. All the sadness followed as well.

"Merry Christmas Arthur." Francis spoke softly.

"Merry Christmas Francis."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. **_

_**Please review if you see mistakes or something. Thank you! **_


	13. Jar of Moments

**_Author's Note: I love Florence + The Machine so yeah, I was inspired by some of her music._**

**_Warnings: Fluff_**

* * *

If Arthur had a jar and he filled it with moments in his life, he wondered how many of them would be regrets? How many of those moments would he want to change? There were so many wars and so many moments with Francis that he wanted to take back but there was one moment he would have never taken back.

That moment was his confession to Alfred.

It was not a very well timed confession either. Arthur was never good with timing but who gave a shit after a couple hundred years? That's right. No one. Arthur remembered the moment in very good details. He had thrown his wedding ring at Francis, telling him that it was over. Tears had been spent and both of them felt that the marriage had ended so long ago. They both confessed to cheating on each other, neither was sad but Arthur felt like he ached in several places.

The Englishman never ached over anything after the honeymoon stage of his now past marriage but this was different. This aching happened around Alfred too. When Alfred smiled, he ached. When Alfred kissed his head, he ached. God, he felt like he gained twenty years on his life with all the aching he was doing but when it came to the burger scarfing male it was nothing but aches.

"Arthur, you are in love!" Francis laughed, on the phone with him one night.

"I do not fall in love Francis! I fell in love once and that was with you! Never expect me to say that again!" Arthur snapped into the phone just to hear the Frenchman laugh on the other end of the line.

"Listen here Francis! I will go across the channel and kick your bloody ass!" Arthur growls into the phone when the laughter gets harder and harder before dying away.

"Arthur, listen! You know you are in love because you are trying to deny all of it. You are trying to get rid of the feeling but it keeps nipping at your insides. When he does anything I know you feel something." Francis knew he was right because right after he had said those words, there was a deadline. Arthur had hung up. Francis, if right about anything, was right about this. Arthur was in love with Alfred.

With that all said, Arthur had called Alfred. The ringing made him eager and he fisted the blanket on his lap in nervousness. He had never confessed to anyone. People confessed to him. He had no clue what he was doing so when Alfred answered with his wonderful greeting and Arthur's name it just burst out of his chest.

"I like you! No, scratch that I really, really like you. Oh god, you hate me don't you! I am so sorry Alfred I think I am going to hang up now." Arthur wanted to cry because of this but before he could hang up the phone and retreat into his bed, Alfred stopped him.

"No! Arthur! Dude, I totally am head over heels fallen for you. I really get this happiness every time you even acknowledge me." The rest had been history after that. Francis, of course, teased them about being together because 'he knew all along that they were meant to be.'

If there was a jar that Arthur could fill with all the moments in his life. There would only be one that he would never regret. That moment is when he confessed to Alfred and all the moments that followed with the American would never be full of regret.

Arthur, hating to say this, but was truly in love with Alfred.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I am going back to school soon. I am sorry for the lack of updates! Thank you all for reading. **_

_**See a mistake? Wanna hand over some advice? Maybe just want to talk to me? Please review or message me!**_


	14. Declaration

**_Author's Note: I haven't written you guys a story for this in such a long time so I decided that why the hell not? _**

**_Warnings: Revolution feelings and reference to FrUk and FACE family!_**

* * *

Great Britain had many reasons for being so great. He was a beautiful individual with leadership skills that matched no others. Great Britain had conquered all but twenty-two countries, needless to say the other was a wonderful thing to have around. May this be for rivalry purposes or otherwise and everyone knew this. Francis Bonnefoy knew this when he took his vows to Arthur Kirkland, a union between two countries that were known for disliking each other but people didn't know that it had started out more loving than it was now.

Francis and Arthur lived a wonderful life together. They raised many charming children together until one day, Arthur stopped spending so much time with Francis. It happened around the time Alfred started to become a more mature (trust Francis when he said more mature) young man. Those great leadership skills that matched no one else's had been inherited by Alfred. Before Francis knew it, Arthur was not in love with him in anymore.

Arthur had fallen in love with Alfred.

Francis still remembers that day. Oh that day.

* * *

_The table was set for dinner, always being set by polite Matthew. Francis had always cooked dinner without saying a word to Arthur. Arthur comes down from the office, never giving a thanks to Francis or a kiss on the cheek. Those days had long since past, neither knew when but it did. _

_"Where is Alfred?" England asks, paperwork had come to the table tonight. _

_"I will go get him Arthur." Matthew speaks in his quiet voice, moving upstairs while Francis gets into a bicker with Arthur about having paperwork on the table. _

_Everything is chalked up to routine now, been that way for a while but tonight seems much different now. Everyone in the family seems just so tired but Francis and Matthew knew the reasons for this tired atmosphere. _

_Tonight is the night. _

_The paperwork is gone from the table in no time while Alfred is settled at left side of Arthur, who is always seated at the head of the table. Francis at the other end and Matthew on the right of Arthur. A silence has crept over them except for the taps of silverware on tableware. _

_"Sit up straight Alfred. It is impolite to slouch." Alfred does as Arthur tells him but with a look in those blue eyes of his. A look that Matthew knows, shaking his head at his older brother to not do a thing but Alfred is not one to listen so easily. Especially tonight. _

_"Yes Mummy." Alfred mocks that proper English accent and it makes Arthur go stiff. An irritated noise slithers out of England's lips, green eyes glancing at Alfred._

_"Next time you say 'Yes Ma'am' if you so wish to act like that." Arthur is dry in his words but he knows that it irritates Alfred just as much. _

_"Yes Ma'am. Ma'am, I would like to tell you something." These words that come tumbling out of Alfred's lips make Matthew really shake his head. Francis is looking at the scene before him; Matthew looking over at Francis with a begging look but France is going to let this happen. It needs to happen. It needed to happen a long time ago. _

_You could almost assume jealousy was why Francis was letting it happen. He never had hated Alfred. Alfred was technically his son but it never stopped the jealousy that Arthur loves that blue eyed boy more than the Frenchman. France believes that the green monster under his skin will never stop biting him._

_"Yes you may." England wants to know what Alfred would say. It bites at his skin. Curiosity killed the cat. _

_"I am America now." _

_The table freezes, time is stopped around them and everything is just silence before a laugh just croaks out of Arthur's mouth. It's a laugh that is disbelief but it also held something so much different in it. It makes Arthur look sad. It makes Francis so angry inside. Jealousy still in his system, screaming that he would never be good enough for the Englishman while Alfred would always be good enough. _

_"America? That is a pathetic name for a country and furthermore I don't think you will be on your own anytime soon." England laughs more, harder and harder til there are tears in his eyes but it stops when America stands up. A glare working its way through bright baby blues. _

_"You are never to use Alfred ever again and also, if I have to go to war with you to be free then I will. I deserve my freedom." _

_"You deserve nothing Alfred! War with me? You will surely die a death fit for sewer rats!" _

_The fight is over when Alfred excuses himself from the table, throwing the plate into the skin only for the rest of them to hear it shatter. Strength that Alfred cannot control yet but it didn't matter to him as he made his way to his room. Matthew is cleaning the table now and staying silent while silent tears make their way down Arthur's face. Tears that Francis knows will not dry up for years and he probably will only see once in this oncoming war. _

_**"You will help me?"** Arthur is now speaking to Francis in French. This is urgent if this is happening and Francis shakes his head. _

_**"Non, I shall not help you." **Francis hears this cry of anger rise up in England's throat.  
_

_"You married me! You are my husband! You are supposed to help me!" Arthur is hurting more, feeling betrayed in every way from all different sides. He has taken away the French to speak in his native tongue again. _

_Francis never speaks a word, feeling that it isn't the time to say what he feels anymore. _

_Francis helps in the war. _

_Alfred wins the war._

* * *

Arthur cried for years until the World Meeting of 2012, when Alfred speaks of his love for Arthur. Kissing the British male in front of the whole world but Francis never speaks of his feelings.Francis knew now that Arthur could never handle confrontation unless it was Alfred.

Alfred has always loved Arthur to and Francis cannot break two lovers apart, even if one of them is his ex-husband. Whom he loves and hates all in one.

Alfred and Arthur are meant to be.

It will always stay that way too.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you so much for reading my stories! **_

_**See a mistake? Wanna talk to me? Just drop a review or message me! **_


	15. Sick Days

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! I really love all the views this is getting along with all the reviews! I thought, honestly, that I would never getting any views because I am not a real big smut writer. I want to thank each and every one of you! Thank you so much to take the time out of your day to read my work. _**

**_Also, I am super sick haha! Lack of update because of being sick and school doesn't make it better._**

**_Warnings: Fluffy kisses~_**

* * *

So let's set this up: I totally never get sick, like ever! When I do though, it's like really bad. I sneeze, cough, and shiver like I am in the middle of Russia with no clothes on! When I was younger, France would make me soup while England would sing to me and force medicine down my throat. I was usually better in like a week or so.

Now, It takes like a month for me to get better if I am ever really sick. Iggy does everything for me (except the cooking, France still does that. They argue on who makes me feel better when it comes to cooking. Don't tell Iggy I like French food ten times better!)

"America, stay in bed. I don't want you to overwork yourself!" Artie nags me about this all the time but it's usually because he cares. It frustrates me when he says this because I don't like to sit in one spot.

There is a magical way to keep me in one place though. It starts with a K. Yup, kisses!

Arthur hates when I make pouty lips at him for a couple of sweet little smackers but I know he enjoys it. He knows I feel better and puts me in a less cranky mood.

"Settle down on the couch." That is the first order he gives me when this little bag of kisses starts. I do as told with a nest of blankets following with me, sitting my ass on the couch with pillows to accompany my nest.

Arthur usually sits next to me or on my lap. If it's on the lap, I have begged for that for a good hour or so before this exchange. The kisses start on my forehead, moving down to my cheeks and avoiding my lips so he can't get sick. A sound of content that's roughed over by my sore throat is the only sound between us besides the kiss noises. Artie always goes down to my collarbone before deciding to stop. He pushes me back on the couch so when can work into a twelve o'clock nap instead of tea time.

It makes us both happy because I am warm and he is warm.

I really love getting sick because I always get a bunch of kisses, a nap, and then I get to shower Arthur in kisses when I wake up because I am the first to wake up. Iggy would never admit he loved this exchange but I can tell he does because when he wakes, its with a tiny flutter of the eyelids. A big yawn echoes out of him and then there is a soft mumble about having to do something but he never gets up. I am way to warm from my fever for him to leave me. Well, that is what I think. I also think he likes to listen to my heart.

"I love you Iggy."

"Sh-Shut up Idiot. You are sick. Don't strain your voice."

Yeah, getting sick ain't so bad.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know this is a short piece but I thought it was kinda cute to write.**_

_**Wanna say hi? See a mistake of some sort? Message or review! **_


End file.
